Nemben
Nemben grew up in a small village in the Faora Plains were survival was the main aspect. Trading wasn’t too common for people of his, when they would see gold coins they would stop and stare at its glory. He was born into a mid to poor class family, his dad was a patrol guard and his mother was a simple farmer with the help of his brother and sister. He was the youngest of the his family, so jealously came naturally to him. Nemben was a disobedient one, and would often run from his home to learn all these new things in the world. His parents were never fond of his adventures, fore often he would not return for days or more. His father’s patrolmen had discussions about putting Nemben in-line. One night when Nemben was asleep, his father threw a potato sack over his head, and carried him out what seemed a good distance from their home. He was dropped to his knees in a small crater, the sack being removed from his head. Before him was his father, bearing a torch beside his fellow patrolmen. Without a second for recovery, Nemben’s father gave his friends a nod and the group produced their longbows, their arrows covered in rags and doused with oil. At once, they set alight their arrows and shot at Nemben’s feet, forming a fiery ring around him, flames rising to the cold night above. Sweating and panicking, Nemben began to pace end to end of the circle, searching for a path through the smoke, when a dagger hilt struck his side. He picked up the dagger and swung at the arrows, snapping them in two, creating an escape path. As he jumped through the inferno his skin was kissed by the fire, leaving dark soot etchings on his forearms. He brought the dagger to his father’s throat, expecting another attack, but received a round of applause instead. His father embraced him, dropping his dagger from shock. “Training begins at dawn, you’d better get your rest. You’ve earned it, son.” his father said to him. The other elves began to shout “Welcome, brother!” and his father tossed him a leather bag. He dug through to find a hunting outfit, his passage to manhood. “I hope it fits you, boy. I wasn’t so scrawny when I was your age… but it’ll work well enough.” He wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulder and Nemben let out a smile. Morning came, the sun emerging from the trees, the sun’s awakening meant awakening for the village, as it always has. He dashed off off to the village square, finding his father with two bows and two jam-packed quivers. The bow was a little tough to draw at first, but it quickly grew to be second nature. By an hours passing they had tracked an elk through the woods, and had already lined up for the kill. Nemben’s father gave him a slow, steady nod, and Nemben raised his bow, nervous at the sight of his soon to be prey. He let his arrow loose, striking the elk in the hind leg. His father ran forth with bow drawn, and shot his arrow straight through the elk’s heart, dropping it as fast as it could stand. He shook his head at his son, disappointing at his first failed attempt. A roar erupted from the trees, leaves bustling from the ferocity. Nemben’s father hushed him, and walked slowly toward their kill. The forest bear had already pinned him below before he caught wind of what was happening. Blood was pouring from his father’s mouth, he was clawing at the base of a tree to get away. “Dammit son, go! I’ll be fine, get the hell out of here and don’t stop running!” He ripped the dagger from his side and stabbed the bear in it’s left eye, causing it to rear up in agony. Nemben took off running towards the village, as fast as he could through the brush and thickets. He arrived at the gates, waiting for his father. Hours passed by, with no sign of him. Dusk had arrived when his father limped out of the forest, one leg dragging behind him, ripped to shreds, and the other supported by a branch. Nemben called out for help, his father collapsing in front of the gates, bleeding and coughing, but triumphant. It took weeks for his father to recover, but his leg did not survive the encounter. His left leg had been replaced with a wooden prosthetic, and his previously sound dreams were filled with terror and blood curdling screams. He had vowed to track down the bear, dubbed “Blackheart”, and retrieve his dagger when he had recovered. Without his leg, he will never be able to accomplish this goal. Now of age, Nemben set out from the small village, to adventure and conquer, and eventually, slay Blackheart. Deeds * Allowed the party to heal while backtracking an entire dungeon. * Torn apart and melted at the hands two Magma Dreadnoughts. * Never got to kill Blackheart. Details Basic Information: * Race: Wood Elf * Class: Ranger * Sex: Male * Age: 17 * Level: 1 - 850 XP * AC: 13 * Health: 9 * Alignment: Neutral Good Character Details * Physical Description: Black Hair, Tanned Skin, Slender * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 150 lbs * Oddities: * Strengths: * Weaknesses: * Languages: Common, Elven * Birthplace: Faora Plains * Deity: N/A Physicality: * STR - 10 * DEX - 15 * CON - 14 * INT - 9 * WIS - 8 * CHA - 15 * Fortitude +3 * Reflex +5 * Will -1 Powers and Abilities: * Track - Allows Nemben to track animals for one mile at a time after making a successful Survival check. He must make another successful check every time the tracks become difficult to follow. * Favored Enemy - Animal '- Due to his hatred towards most bears, Nemben gains +2 on all attack rolls against Animals. (Bats, Bears, Dogs, Hyenas, Lions, Rats, and Wolfs) * '''Wild Empathy '- Nemben can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. Nemben rolls 1d20 and adds his ranger level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, Nemben and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. * '''Immunity to Sleep Spells * Low-Light Vision - Nemben can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of shadowy illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Inventory: Equipped * Leather Armor * Shortbow Backpack * Arrows (20) (x3) * Grappling Hook * Rations, Trail (x5) * Waterskin * Lamp, Common * 2x Oil (1-Pint Flask)